Papa mode d'emploi
by MyNameIsBack
Summary: Ce one-shot fait suite à mon autre fanfiction, Prof mode d'emploi, et raconte la journée mouvementé de Natsu qui doit jongler entre son travail et son fils de quatre ans qui a décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche... (rien ne vous empêche de lire cette histoire sans l'autre, bien évidemment, vous faites ce qui vous chante ;) )


**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonjour Bonjour !

Certains peut-être sont nouveaux, et… malheureusement je pense que vous pourrez avoir des difficultés à comprendre ! Ici est en fait un petit one-shot en guise de suite de mon autre fanfiction, Prof mode d'emploi. Dans cette fanfiction, je raconte comment Lucy, professeure de Lettre à Fairy Tail, va s'enticher de Natsu, élève turbulent mais non pas moins sympathique. C'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) donc, comme vous vous en doutez. Ici, je poste donc une suite. Libre à vous de lire sans avoir rien lu de ce qui se tramait avant, cependant vous risquez de louper certains aspects.

Je fais ici suite à la proposition que je faisais en fin de chapitre 9 voici la petite suite que je vous ai promis et qui en a visiblement enthousiasmé certains !

J'ai décidé de poster ceci séparément pour la simple et bonne raison que je me dis que peut-être ça ramènera du monde sur mon autre fanfiction ! C'est con comme stratagème, mais pourquoi pas après tout ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse apprécier votre lecture, et j'espère que ma fanfiction, pour ceux qui l'ont lu, vous a plu. Il s'agissait là d'une fanfiction que j'ai ressortis des placards pour réécrire et améliorer. Finalement, je me suis pas mal attachée à ces personnages qui, vous l'avez vu ou vous le verrez, ont pas mal évolué depuis le début. C'est surtout Natsu en fait qui a le plus murit durant cette fanfiction je dois dire ! Et même si j'ai essayé de répartir les sentiments de chacun dans l'histoire, j'ai l'impression de lui avoir accordé une plus grande attention… Est-ce juste une idée ?

Oh d'ailleurs, peut-être l'avez-vous déjà remarqué avec le titre mais ce one-shot est spécialement Natsu-centered ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir de les lire et de voir que ce que j'écris intéresse du monde ! Surtout si vous me faites un **commentaire constructif** ! :D Je vous y répondrais en message privé (pour ceux qui ont un compte bien sûr) pour ceux-là !

Enfin, voici le point final que je mets à cette histoire, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ma compagnie jusque-là !

Enjoy !

 **« Bon. Ecoute. Ici, on n'est pas là pour rigoler. Il s'agit d'une véritable mission commando ! Compris soldat ?**

 **-Oui chef !**

 **-Les ennemis sont malins et imprévisibles ! Il faudra faire preuve d'une grande discrétion !**

 **-Oui chef !**

 **-Et affronter tous les dangers ! Tu t'en sens capable soldat ?**

 **-Oui chef ! Je peux le faire chef !** »

Le « Chef » poussa un long soupir désespéré alors qu'il s'était penché vers son « soldat » âgé de tout juste quatre ans. Le petit blondinet affichait une mine on ne peut plus sérieuse : au garde à vous, fixant intensément celui qui l'avait embarqué dans ce petit jeu de rôle, à savoir son père. Ce dernier en face de lui n'avait pas su quoi inventer pour occuper le garçon et pour le convaincre de l'aider.

En effet, ce matin, comme à son habitude, Natsu eut quelques problèmes de réveil, sa femme étant également partie bien plus tôt parce qu'elle avait quelques affaires à régler. Elle avait bien spécifié de ce fait qu'il devrait emmener leur fils, Jiro à l'école.

Cependant, pas très frais lorsqu'elle lui précisa ceci à l'aube, il oublia absolument ce détail et se leva en retard à cause d'un réveil une énième fois éteint. Et pendant tout ce temps, le petit garçon s'était ainsi tranquillement endormi auprès de son papa, toujours en pyjama, alors qu'il semblait qu'ils avaient déjà une bonne demi-heure de retard.

Evidemment, même en se pressant comme il put, et en habillant en vitesse Jiro, il fut incapable de l'emmener assez vite à l'école. Ils refusèrent de le prendre avec autant de retard, rappelant tout de même que ce n'était pas la première fois que la directrice tolérait ces écarts et que cela servirait de leçon au rosé et à ses habitudes contraignantes. Natsu dès lors eu cette idée de génie d'appeler son père… avant de se rappeler que celui-ci était en vacances. D'autres personnes lui vinrent en tête, notamment Grey, enfin Juvia, ou je ne sais quel ami qui pourrait le dépanner… Néanmoins tous travaillaient. Dès lors, résigné, il ne restait à Natsu qu'une solution, la pire : amener Jiro à _son_ école. Celle où il y avait tous ses élèves et collègues, son patron, et pire tout pire, sa femme, la fameuse Lucy Heartfilia, la mère de son fils.

Une chose était sûre dans ce plan pour le moins bancal, si Lucy avait ouïe dire de ses agissements, il se ferait tirer les deux oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les sentir du tout. Natsu grimaçait d'avance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils : il n'avait eu que ça comme idée (à savoir simulation d'une opération d'infiltration) pour convaincre son fils de ne pas aller voir sa maman et pour qu'il se fasse discret vis-à-vis d'à peu près tout le monde durant la journée.

Il avisa sa montre : neuf heure et quart. Il était déjà en retard à son cours avec les Premières. Génial. Il soupira une dernière fois et pris son fils par la main avant d'aller en vitesse jusqu'à la salle des profs, là où il pouvait demander l'aide charitable d'un de ses collègues. Là aussi c'était délicat, il fallait éviter à tout prix Mirajane comme Lévy, toutes deux pipelettes comme pas deux et surtout très proches de Lucy, pour ne pas dire deux de ses meilleures amies. Lucy, elle, c'était une aubaine, avait cours toute la matinée.

Il eut la chance de trouver tout d'abord la salle des profs presque vide (vide surtout de ceux que l'on citait précédemment) et en présence d'une personne à qui confier l'élément problématique du jour. En l'occurrence ce fut Kana.

Il suffisait qu'elle s'occupe de Jiro une heure pour que les choses rentrent à peu près dans l'ordre. Il n'avait pas cours après entre dix heure et onze heure et pouvait peut-être même se payer le luxe de faire sauter un de ses cours. Situation d'urgence oblige. Après, il n'aurait qu'à ramener Jiro à l'école pour l'après-midi et ni vu ni connu, personne n'aurait été au courant de rien ! Oui, tout aurait donc pu bien se passer, et d'ailleurs Natsu repartis le cœur léger faire cours jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte en revenant voir Kana que…

« **Désolée, j'ai voulu l'occuper avec une partie de cache-cache mais…**

- **Mais quoi ?** Demanda le rosé hors de lui, craignant la fin de cette phrase

 **-… mais disons qu'il s'est… bien caché ?** Hasarda-t-elle penaude »

Jiro était en effet d'un naturel un peu… actif ? Non, en fait, particulièrement agité. Il était du genre à courir partout dans tous les sens en riant à gorge déployée, semant le désordre sur son passage. Vous me direz : un peu comme son père. D'ailleurs il a récupéré de celui-ci ce fameux sourire auquel on pardonne tout. De la blonde, il avait eu de son côté ses yeux marrons pétillants de malice ainsi que sa crinière bien sûr. Il était d'ailleurs, à l'instar de sa mère, très perspicace et très malin et surtout très curieux ce qui rendait souvent les choses difficiles pour ce pauvre Natsu qui n'avait malheureusement pas toujours la répartie suffisante pour réagir.

Ainsi, pour l'occuper, il fallait être particulièrement inventif car le petit avait tendance à facilement s'ennuyer ou à, du moins, facilement ennuyer les autres. Natsu voyait évidemment le topo : Kana, peu patiente de nature, lui avait sans doute dit de se cacher pour qu'il lui foute la paix, sans prévoir que le bambin se prêterais à ce point au jeu. Mais bon sang elle aurait pu deviner qu'il irait se cacher n'importe où et que dans une école immense comme celle-là ce serait la pire idée du monde !

S'arrachant les cheveux, Natsu s'apprêtait à engueuler sa collègue et amie de longue date lorsqu'une voix forte et féminine l'interrompit clair et net.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette agitation dès le matin ?** »

Natsu se retourna lentement en un demi-sourire crispé vers une belle blonde aux yeux marrons affirmés, lui faisant face les mains sur les hanches.

 **« Ey ! Lucy ! Comment ça va ? Tout baigne ?** Demanda-t-il anxieux »

Lucy haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question puisque celui-ci partait déjà en un courant d'air : « **Bon je te laisse, j'ai… des trucs à faire !** ». Lucy haussa néanmoins les épaules. Il était parfois bizarre après avoir bu trop de café.

Natsu était essoufflé. Il avait couru dans tous les sens, fouillé tous les étages, sans grand succès… Il avait la boule au ventre. Plus que de se faire lourdement engueuler par sa femme, c'était ce sentiment désagréable d'être un mauvais père irresponsable et immature qui le persécutait. Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir distinctement. Il pensait bien que le petit garçon devait se sentir terriblement seul à l'heure actuelle et ne pouvait imaginer même ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant alors que cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était livré à lui-même. Natsu se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de frictionner machinalement son crâne de rage.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Il avait bon gout d'engueuler Kana… Il regardait à droite à gauche tout en courant dans les couloirs. Où aurait-il bien pu se…

« **Tiens Monsieur vous faites quoi ?** L'avait interpellé une de ses élèves »

Natsu grimaça. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'il avait perdu son fils dans l'école…

« **Je me… balade,** se justifia-t-il gauchement en passant une main derrière la tête.

- **Dites, vous tombez bien, on cherchait un prof ou un surveillant…** »

Natsu haussa un sourcil.

 **« Oui,** rajouta une autre fille, **on a trouvé un petit garçon dans les toilettes des filles… On ne sait pas d'où il sort… Il n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure…** »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Bon sang de bon sang de… Un vague sentiment de soulagement et d'inquiétude également s'empara de son corps. Il se doutait bien de toute manière qu'il allait le retrouver en larme, mais cette vision lui était particulièrement désagréable connaissant le caractère joyeux de son fils. Il demanda rapidement à ce qu'on l'amène là où il n'avait évidemment pas pensé aller, à savoir le foyer des élèves, voir l'enfant qui sans surprise était le sien…

Jiro n'en menait en effet pas large. Ses petites mains plaquées contre ses yeux gonflés, de la morve dégoulinant de son nez rouge, il pleurait à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, entouré d'élèves désemparés. Ceux-ci essayaient tant bien que mal de lui faire dire quelque chose comme son nom ou ce qu'il faisait là mais c'était en vain. Un des élèves lui frottait machinalement le dos pour essayer de le calmer mais encore une fois sans grand succès. Ce n'est que quand Natsu arriva prestement devant lui qu'il eut enfin une réaction.

« **Papa !** S'exclama-t-il soudain entre deux sanglots »

Il se jeta immédiatement dans les bras du rosé qui s'était accroupis vers lui, en continuant à pleurer machinalement.

« **Je b'étais berdu !** Ajouta-t-il en reniflant bruyamment »

Les élèves se retournèrent tous surpris vers le trentenaire qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son fils encore complètement perdu.

« **C'est votre fils ?** S'estomaqua l'un d'entre eux sans y croire »

Natsu acquiesça d'un sourire un peu mal à l'aise. Tous n'étaient pas vraiment au courant qu'il avait un fils en effet, ni même qu'il était marié à Lucy, celle-ci ayant voulu conserver son nom au moins à l'école. Lucy voulait qu'ils soient discrets cette fois.

De toute manière Natsu n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'être père. Beaucoup le voyaient comme le trentenaire décomplexé qui devait sans doute coucher avec pas mal de filles différentes… En aucun cas était collé sur son front l'étiquette du gentil père de famille responsable. Ni même du mari. De toute manière, « responsable », il ne l'était pas vraiment, remarqua-t-il en posant les yeux sur son fils dont le petit corps s'agitait encore d'avoir trop pleuré.

Natsu soupira puis extirpa un mouchoir dans une de ses poches d'une main pendant qu'il portrait de son autre bras Jiro. Il porta le mouchoir au nez du petit et lui dit de souffler dedans pour que le pauvre retire toute la morve qui lui couvrait le nez.

« **Je n'aurais pas cru…** lança une des élèves doucement

- **J'ai pas une tête à être père hein ?** Ria-t-il sans grande conviction.

- **Non** , répondirent-ils franchement.

- **Surtout si vous paumez votre fils dans l'école en fait** , ajouta l'un d'eux

 **-Ouais je sais,** fit-il ennuyé et abattu, **ne dites rien à Mlle. Heartfilia…** »

A cela suivit un silence. Les élèves ne comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi il demandait ça. Puis en avisant leur visages incrédules, Natsu compris son erreur. Et merde.

« **Attendez…** avança l'un d'eux, **Mlle. Heartfilia est votre…**

- **Mais non !** Ria l'un d'eux, **Ce n'est pas possible !**

- **Pas le même caractère** , objecta un des élèves

- **Pas la même prestance,** ajouta un autre

- **Et puis niveau physique…** renchéris le dernier »

Le visage de Natsu se décomposait au fur et à mesure des remarques en une grimace peu avantageuse. Comment devait-il le prendre au juste ? Enfin, soupira-t-il, au moins il était sauvé vis-à-vis de Lucy. On ne le croyait pas de toute manière. Il passa vite à autre chose. Ses élèves étaient de toute façon toujours très à l'aise avec lui. Il ne le prenait pas vraiment mal.

« **Bah, croyez ce que vous voulez,** finit par lancer Natsu avant de tourner les talons pour se préoccuper de Jiro davantage, laissant la bande complétement dubitative. »

Un silence suivit le départ du rosé. Puis, après quelques minutes, l'un d'eux s'exprima :

« **Putain vous pensez qu'il est vraiment marié à Heartfilia ?** »

« **Et alors je me suis caché dans une grande pièce avec plein de petites pièces dedans et puis je suis allé dans la petite pièce et puis j'ai attendu et puis, et puis personne est venu…** »

Jiro, tenant la main à son père, racontait tête baissée et en zozotant ses mésaventures pendant que Natsu l'écoutait avec attention. Au bout d'un moment, dévisageant son fils qui affichait toujours une moue triste, Natsu décida de s'arrêter un moment pour s'accroupir à son niveau et le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« **Ecoute Jiro… Papa est désolé, il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça… c'est de ma faute, je m'excuse… Tu me pardonne ?**

Jiro fixa son père avec étonnement de ses grands yeux marron.

- **Mais je t'en veux pas…** répondit le petit garçon désemparé »

Natsu leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'en voulait encore plus sachant son fils aussi gentil et altruiste de nature. Sûr que ça aurait été plus facile avec un gosse tapant des pieds et se plaignant à tout bout de champ. Parfois il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas vraiment un gamin comme celui-là. Heureusement qu'il avait pris pas mal de qualités de sa mère.

Natsu soupira et grimaça, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner, au moins vis-à-vis de sa bonne conscience.

« **Bon. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais demander au vieux monsieur pour qui je travaille de me laisser rester avec toi toute la fin de la matinée et après on ira se manger quelque chose d'accord ?** »

Jiro lui adressa un grand sourire dont il avait le secret en guise de réponse. « _Au moins un qui a l'air satisfait_ » se dit le rosé avec un petit sourire. Son fils avait toujours le don de lui remonter le moral.

En effet, bien qu'au début il avait été perplexe quant à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, les appréhensions se sont vite envolées en commençant à s'attacher à ce petit bout de chou et cela, bien avant qu'il naisse. La première échographie avait par exemple un des chocs les plus marquants.

Seul persistait parfois des doutes, comme aujourd'hui, de ne pas être un bon père, de faire les mauvais choix, de montrer le mauvais exemple… Comme lorsqu'il était malencontreusement tombé dans la piscine municipale et que Natsu avait dû le repêcher ou quand il avait failli avaler son verre d'alcool en le confondant avec son jus de fruit…

Ah… en y repensant, Natsu remarquait avec mal aise que ce genre de situations arrivait souvent. Lucy, à côté lui donnait l'impression d'être la meilleure mère du monde. Comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Assez sévère pour qu'il obéisse et la respecte, assez douce pour qu'il l'aime et lui voue une confiance aveugle. Natsu admirait profondément sa compagne. De son côté, il se sentait parfois indigne de toute l'admiration que lui dédiait son fils.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées noires puis retourna un sourire à son fils avant de l'amener jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Le directeur, Makarov, était un vieil homme qui avait pour ainsi dire toujours été là et qui malgré ses déjà quatre-vingt-huit ans ne pouvait ne serait-ce que songer à la retraite. Beaucoup trop attaché à cet endroit, il en était venu à considérer chaque personne y pénétrant comme membre d'une grande famille, la sienne. De ce fait, il était naturellement avenant avec ses professeurs ou élèves, surtout dans le cas de Natsu qui avait été des deux. Makarov entretenait toujours une relation spéciale avec les éléments les plus perturbateurs de toute manière. Il les voyait souvent évidemment à chaque incartade et les sermonnait chaque fois non sans bienveillance. Et Natsu ne faisait pas exception.

Il avait vu grandir Natsu du petit amuseur public sans ambition au professeur accompli. Pour ainsi dire, il traitait Natsu comme un fils, ou un petit-fils plutôt et avait été ravi de savoir qu'il avait brillamment réussi ses études (bien qu'il ait eu du mal à y croire au début). Mais il avait été d'autant plus heureux de le savoir dans une relation stable puis papa d'un petit garçon. Alors quand Natsu arriva dans la pièce, tenant la main à un petit blondinet qui était le portrait craché de son père, Makarov ne put réprimer un sourire.

« **Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'amène-là ?** S'exclama-t-il plein d'affection en se levant de sa chaise

- **Je te présente mon fils, Jiro** , répondit non sans fierté le jeune papa »

Makarov se pencha vers le blondinet avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main mais celui-ci, timide, se cacha derrière Natsu. Makarov renonça en riant sans plus insister avant de demander à Natsu ce qui l'amenait ici.

« **En fait je suis arrivé en retard à son école et ils n'ont pas voulu l'accepter…** répondit franchement Natsu. **Mais dis, le vieux, tu peux me laisser le reste de la matinée de libre du coup ? Je pourrais l'amener qu'en début d'après-midi.** »

Le sourire de Makarov se changea vite en une grimace réprobatrice. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Déjà qu'il entendait régulièrement des plaintes à propos de ses retards…

 **« Natsu… Tu me prends au pied du mur… Comment je fais avec les parents d'élève, moi ? Ils se plaignent toujours de toi !**

- **Ah laisse-les dire,** répondit-il nonchalamment, **de toute manière je le finis toujours leur programme et les élèves se plaignent jamais…**

- **Comme si c'était si simple !** Rétorqua Makarov exaspéré.

 **-Aller le vieux**! Insista-t-il

- **Oui, aller le vieux !** S'immisça une petite voix derrière eux »

Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux en direction de Jiro qui s'était simplement exprimé par mimétisme. Natsu, gêné, tapa dans le dos de Jiro pour lui intimer de se taire puisque cela n'allait pas vraiment en sa faveur, mais fort heureusement, Makarov éclata de rire, accordant de ce fait sans concessions la demande de Natsu.

En sortant de la salle, Natsu, fier de son fils lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux avant de lui taper dans la main en s'exclamant : « **Bravo champion !** » bien que Jiro ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi il devait être félicité.

« **Bon alors tu veux quoi ?**

- **Hmm…**

- **Dépêche-toi de choisir** ! S'impatienta Natsu

\- **Maieuh… je sais pas moi…** »

Jiro fit la moue. Il semblait aujourd'hui être face à une question existentielle. A savoir, choisir son repas du jour. Il était déjà onze heures et demie, plus tôt donc que l'heure à laquelle le self s'ouvre d'habitude aux lycéens mais l'heure à peu près où Jiro avait l'habitude de manger. Cela faisait partie des petits privilèges à être prof…

« **Bon, steak frites ça ne te vas pas ?** »

Jiro ne répondit pas, toujours les yeux rivés sur le tableau des menus tandis que les membres du staff jetaient des regards amusés au blondin. Natsu leur adressa un regard désolé. Il décida alors d'opter pour une autre méthode…

« **Bon alors dans ce cas… Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas des épinards par hasard ?** »

Jiro dressa l'oreille :

« **Berk ! Pas des épinards !** Grimaça-t-il en tirant la langue

 **-Donc on prend steak frites alors ?** »

Ce à quoi Jiro acquiesça vivement.

Jiro mangea avec ardeur et gaieté son repas toutes ces émotions lui avaient donné terriblement faim. Natsu au contraire, pourtant gros mangeur à l'accoutumé n'avait pas envie d'avaler quoique ce soit, tout ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il regardait nonchalamment son fils manger puis soupira une énième fois dans la journée. Si Lucy apprenait ça, elle allait le tuer, rien n'était moins sûr. Son fils, son petit chéri… forcément, elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle était même un peu maman gâteau sur les bords. Toujours à couver son fils, à le border et à lui raconter des histoires chaque soir, à mettre un point d'honneur à aller le chercher… Natsu n'avait jamais vu sa femme comme ça. Et c'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle n'avait avant jamais eu la fibre maternelle. Elle avait été aussi prise au dépourvu que lui lorsqu'elle avait appris être enceinte.

Au fond, il savait que cette sur-attention permanente était le résultat de cette même peur qu'il avait de ne jamais faire assez bien. Mais bon, quand il regardait son fils aussi joyeux et aussi adorable, il avait tendance à se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un si mauvais boulot que ça et finalement ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolaient avant de revenir de plus belle un autre jour.

« **J'ai trop mangé !** Se plaignit Jiro en faisant sortir Natsu de ses pensées

- **Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Déjà ?** S'étonna Natsu en avisant l'assiette encore bien remplie, **Mais il y en reste encore beaucoup ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en reprendre un peu ?** »

Jiro secoua la tête. Natsu se saisit alors de la fourchette puis entreprit de séparer quelques frites du lot

 **« Tu manges celles-là et après je ne te dis plus rien d'accord ?** »

Jiro concéda à ce marché finalement, non sans rechigner malgré tout. Natsu devait tout de même l'admettre, à part le fait qu'il ait tendance à être super actif au quotidien (encore qu'aujourd'hui il fut particulièrement calme), Jiro était un enfant plutôt facile.

Ah. Peut-être regretterait-il d'avoir dit ça lorsque le blondin sera en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Tant pis.

Finalement, cette matinée s'acheva sans encombres et Natsu emmena alors son fils peu après midi et demi jusqu'au portail pour sortir de l'établissement et déposer Jiro à son école comme prévu. Le rosé relâchait un peu la pression accumulée jusqu'à lors. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre sans que personne ne soit jamais au courant et surtout, surtout pas sa femme. Mais ce serait trop beau n'est-ce pas ?

« **Jiro ?** »

Natsu dressa l'oreille. Un frisson parcourut le long de son échine. Il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. Jiro d'autant plus :

« **Maman !** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en s'élançant vers la belle blonde qui, intriguée, balançait son regard de son fils à son mari et inversement »

Natsu se retourna lui plus lentement, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, appréhendant la réaction de sa femme. Celle-ci commençait déjà à hausser un sourcil réprobateur tandis qu'elle serrait son fils dans ses bras. Le rosé se tortillait, cherchant des explications, mais ne trouvant pas la moindre idée dans sa boîte crânienne d'un tant soit peu crédible.

Et à ce moment précis, sans crier gare, c'est son fils qui sauva la situation :

« **Tu sais maman, papa et moi on a mangé ensemble et c'était trop bien !** »

Lucy jetait tour à tour à coup d'œil dubitatif à son mari et à son fils :

« **Mais papa ne devait pas travailler à ce moment-là ?** Elle insista sur les derniers mots pour les adresser en fait à son conjoint.

- **C'est le vieux Monsieur qui a dit oui !** Rétorqua Jiro pour de nouveau rattraper la situation. »

Natsu était bouche-bée. Tout d'abord, il peinait à croire avec quelle habileté il venait de mentir à sa mère. Il avait visiblement très bien compris que le meilleur des mensonges était à 90% vrai. Il semblait déjà maîtriser un art que même son père n'arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à approcher. Puis au-delà de l'admiration, Natsu ne savait sur quel pied danser s'il devait intensément remercier son fils pour être si perspicace ou si au contraire il devait sérieusement s'inquiéter quant à ce dangereux talent…

Quoiqu'il en soit Lucy sembla accepter à peu près la situation et Natsu, de fait, décida qu'il le gronderait gentiment malgré tout plus tard.

« **Et donc là je le ramène à l'école du coup. Hein Jiro? On y va? »**

Sauvés.

« - **Oh mais ce ne serait pas Mme. Dragnir et toute la petite famille ?** Intervint une voix sortie de nulle part »

Lucy se retourna d'un bond et écarquilla les yeux en direction du groupe d'élève qui venait d'entrer en scène. Son groupe d'élève.

 **« Madame ! Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous étiez marié avec M'sieur Dragnir !**

- **Il est chou votre gosse ! Il vous ressemble**

- **Ah ! Il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé le sourire !** Observa une des élèves, **On l'a retrouvé en pleurs perdu dans les couloirs tout à l'heure** »

 **-Mme Dragnir ?** Prononça tout juste Lucy, commençant à comprendre ce qui avait pu se tramer dans son dos. **Perdu… Dans les couloirs ?** »

Lucy serra les dents si fort que Natsu jura les avoir entendu grincer, avant de se retourner lentement vers la nouvelle source de sa colère, à savoir…

« **NATSU !** »

Celui-ci grimaça et se boucha les oreilles avant de saisir la main du petit blondinet à ses côtés pour vivement partir vers la sortie :

« **Bon et bien j'ai des choses à faire, moi, Bye !**

 **-Natsu ! Reviens ici tout de suite !**

 **-Cours !** »

FIN (pour de bon cette fois)


End file.
